


Like a Boy Should Feel

by angelsaves



Series: Coin-Operated Boy [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, secretly in bondage in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of a previous id-fic, which includes Jeff Carter getting tied up in a lot of rope and Mike Richards giving it to him hard. As before, no redeeming social value, and this time I didn't even bother making someone beta it for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Boy Should Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Coin-Operated Boy" by the Dresden Dolls.

"Yeah?" Richie says into the phone. Jeff looks up from the sports section. "Oh, hey. Do you want to do... that thing we talked about before?" He glances at Jeff. "Yeah, in the shower."

Jeff blushes. He knows what Richie means by that, at least.

"Did I -- yeah, I got some. No, I didn't tell him." Richie looks over at Jeff again. "Yeah, we'll see you then."

Richie sits down at the table again, but he doesn't say anything. When Jeff raises his eyebrows at him, he says, "Anna's coming over in a little while."

"Oh yeah?" Jeff's dick twitches in his sweats. Not that he doesn't love what he does with just Richie, but when Anna comes over, things always get interesting.

"Yeah," Richie says. He snatches the sports section out from under Jeff's nose. "She wants you kneeling on the bed when she comes in."

"Now?" Jeff asks.

Richie nods. "And you can leave your pants here," he adds.

Jeff rolls his eyes as he stands up, but he shoves down his sweatpants and steps out of them.

"What do you say?" Richie prompts. 

That's their code word now. If Jeff says "Screw you," or "Abracadabra," or almost anything, he can put his pants back on. When Anna gets there, they'll order takeout and watch a movie. He's done that before, just to see.

"Yes, sir," Jeff says. Richie smiles at him, and when he bends down to pick up his sweats, pinches his ass. "Hey!"

"Get in there," Richie says unrepentantly, so Jeff goes.

The master bedroom has a huge bed, with a headboard they picked out together all casually at IKEA, like they weren't both thinking about how Richie could tie Jeff to it. Jeff strips off the comforter and pillows, piling them on the chair by the window. Then he gets on the bed and kneels at the foot of it, sitting back on his heels, hands behind his back. It's kind of nice -- meditative, maybe. Jeff closes his eyes and waits.

After a while -- he's not sure exactly how long -- the door opens. He looks up. "Hi, Miss Anna."

She smiles at him. "Hi, Jeff." She's wearing mismatched underwear and carrying a coil of dark purple rope.

Jeff's dick twitches with interest. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Rope a cow," Anna says, and snickers. "No, I thought I'd get you all dressed up in this and then let Mike take care of you."

"And watch?" Jeff's into that idea.

She shrugs. "Or help."

Jeff swallows hard. "Okay, cool."

Anna steps closer and tilts his chin up to kiss him. He lets himself melt into it, straining up to meet her as much as he can without getting out of position. 

After a minute, she breaks the kiss and unspools the rope, sending it halfway across the room with a _thwack!_ Jeff watches, impressed.

"I like that trick," Anna says. "Hey, Mike!"

Richie comes in, wearing his favorite black boxer briefs and nothing else. "Yeah?" His dick is tenting the thin material, and Jeff knows he's noticed him noticing.

"How do you want him?" Anna asks, gesturing towards him with her handful of Kings-purple rope.

Richie looks thoughtful. "Get him all wrapped up in one of those spiderweb things," he says finally. "Then, we'll see."

Anna grins. "Cool," she says. "Jeff, turn around."

"Yes, ma'am," he says. He turns around awkwardly, knee-walking, so his back is to them.

"That's right," Anna says. "Hold your hands still." She comes to stand behind him, close enough that he can feel her breasts pressing against his back, and hitches the rope around his chest. "Rope burn tonight?" she asks.

"Yes, please," Jeff says.

"A little bit," Richie says. Jeff turns around to glare at him, but he just raises his eyebrows.

Anna tugs the rope a little bit as she pulls it under his arm, and the rub of it against his skin feels shivery-good, like getting his back scratched when he didn't even know he had an itch. This is almost meditative too, the way Anna is slowly covering him in rope, first one side, then the other, pulling against his skin the tiniest bit.

Knowing Richie is watching, though, that makes him feel itchy in a whole different way. He wants Richie's hands on him, not just his eyes.

"Up," Anna says, giving Jeff a swat on the ass. He lifts himself up off his heels, and she passes the rope between his legs. "I'll leave this part loose," she says over her shoulder.

"Good," Richie says hoarsely.

Finally, she's done. Jeff looks down at himself. He likes how the purple rope looks against his tan, and the thought of all the things they could do to him while he's all tied up. His hands are still free, though.

"Now get dressed," Richie says. 

"What?!" Jeff turns around, startled.

"If you wear an undershirt, it won't show too much," Anna volunteers. When Jeff just stares at her, she says, "What? You're not the first person I've done this to."

"We're going out to dinner," Richie says. His smile looks fucking _evil_.

"Like this," Jeff says, disbelieving.

Richie turns away, picking out a shirt from the closet. "What do you say?" he asks.

Well, it won't be boring, Jeff thinks, so he says, "Yes, sir."

Richie takes out a blue shirt and grins at him. "Good."

***

They go to a decent burger place, where Jeff and Richie and Anna in her tight pink dress can crowd into a dim booth in the back, but they might as well be tapdancing in chicken suits on the moon for all the attention Jeff is paying. He's hard as a rock in his khakis, and it's only getting worse.

If he could hold still, the rope would stop pulling on him in distracting ways. Every time he tries it, though, Anna will kick him under the table, or Richie will say, "Why aren't you eating? You're a growing boy," or something. And then he'll shift his weight, or move his arms, and the rope will pull just a little... but it pulls _everywhere._

The waiter comes by and asks, "So, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine," Jeff says.

"Could I see your dessert selection?" Anna asks, leaning flirtily towards him. Jeff gulps.

"Sure, absolutely!" He hands her a small menu. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Anna grins at Jeff over the top of her menu. "What do you think, Jeff? I could go for some chocolate mousse."

Jeff clenches his hands into fists on his thighs. He can do this, even if he's so uncomfortable and turned on and uncomfortably turned on that he could die. "If that's what you want... ma'am." The "ma'am" is almost under his breath -- they may be practically anonymous in LA, but he's not _stupid_.

"We have ice cream at home," Richie says.

"Oh yeah?" Anna raises her eyebrows at him. "If that's what you'd rather."

The waiter comes back, and Richie says, "We'll just take the check, please." Jeff lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and -- oh, God -- the rope pulls sharply on the skin by his balls. He makes a strangled sound at the bolt of pain and arousal that shoots through him, and Anna and Richie snicker.

***

"Fuck me, please, _please,_ " Jeff says the second the front door closes behind him.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Richie says. "C'mon, bedroom."

Jeff strips off his clothes and immediately kneels on the bed. This earns him a kiss from Richie, who plants one hand on the starburst of rope over his sternum and the other in his hair.

"Want more rope on him?" Anna asks when Richie breaks the kiss to press their foreheads together.

"Yeah," Richie says, and Jeff squirms. "On his back, with his arms out."

"Cool," Anna says. "Get him how you want him, and I'll catch up."

Jeff looks at Richie. He leans in and kisses him again, then pushes him down onto his back, covering as much of Jeff's body with his own as he can and mouthing at his neck.

Anna pulls one of his arms away from Richie and lashes it to the headboard, then the other. He tries moving them -- nothing -- and arches up against Richie, levering with his heels.

"Nice try," Anna says, "but your feet are next. Mike, move." 

"Hey," Jeff says, but then Anna is tying his feet together and pushing his knees up, and his complaint gets stuck in his throat.

"There you go," Richie says. "You wanted me to fuck you, right?"

"Yeah," Jeff says. "Oh, fuck, Richie, please --" and Richie eases a slippery finger inside him. He tries to push back and get it deeper, but all he can do is make desperate, needy noises. 

"It's that late?" Anna asks rhetorically. "I'll be on my way, guys. I have another date." 

"See you later," Jeff croaks, and she closes the door behind her.

Richie's not gentle when he slides into Jeff, pushing on his knees so he's bent double and biting at the underside of his jaw. Jeff swallows a groan, and Richie says, "Make noise."

"Oh, God," Jeff says. He tries to thrust back against him, but -- right, no leverage. "Come on, Richie, give it to me," he begs.

But Richie just rocks against him, shallowly. "Ask nicely," he says.

" _Please_ give it to me," Jeff tries.

"Tell me how much you love it," Richie says, still just barely moving in and out.

"I love it," Jeff says. "I love it a lot, fuck, Richie, I said please!"

"You can do better than that," Richie says.

He can feel his cheeks turning red. "You know," he says.

"Still gotta tell me," Richie says. He pulls almost all the way out and braces himself on his elbows.

"You -- asshole," Jeff gasps when he realizes Richie isn't going anywhere. "Fine. I love your dick in me, okay? I love it when you hold me down and fuck me, I love feeling like you're my whole world or whatever." He takes a ragged breath. "I love it when you give it to me rough, like you can't help it, God, Richie, please --"

"That's good," Richie says hoarsely. "That's -- okay." He shifts his grip to Jeff's ass and shoves in hard enough to make Jeff's eyes tear up. 

"You too," Jeff manages between Richie's thrusts. "Not just me, come on --" He chokes on his words.

He leans in close, so close his stubble brushes Jeff's ear, and says, "You know how I feel."

"Yeah," Jeff says. He does.

Richie shifts them again and fucks into Jeff, so hard that a sob pushes its way out of Jeff's chest. After he comes, he strokes the side of Jeff's face like he's something precious, and says, "Good boy, Jeff," and Jeff comes just like that, wrapped up in rope with Richie draped over him.

"Jesus, Richie," Jeff says.

Richie laughs, his face still pressed against Jeff's stomach. "Yeah, it was good for me, too," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> blame [go gentle](http://go-gentle.livejournal.com); i posted [some](http://www.bondageexpert.com/gallery/pic18.html) [NSFW](http://www.menonedge.com/site/shoot/18989-Alex-Andrews-Straight-Stud.html?c=1) [pictures](http://gagbondage.tumblr.com/image/27440022828) ([mostly](http://malesubmissionart.com/post/74992978/blindfolded-and-bound-with-his-hands-behind-him-a) [from](http://malesubmissionart.com/post/1215281201/kneeling-naked-on-the-floor-a-muscular-man-whose) malesubmissionart.com) ([a](http://malesubmissionart.com/post/368500094/bent-at-the-waist-a-naked-man-in-darkness-dangles) [few](http://malesubmissionart.com/post/111300489/a-naked-man-with-an-erection-lays-on-the-floor-and) [more](http://malesubmissionart.com/post/74302420/bound-in-a-red-rope-body-harness-and-gagged-with)), and she goaded me into making [this manip](http://i47.tinypic.com/27wzyu8.jpg) and then writing this fic. (it didn't take much goading, especially not the manip. /o\\)


End file.
